Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog
by Catachresis
Summary: Shadow thought he had long left his past behind with only his memories to take with him. He chances upon someone from his past, and the truth is told to him from someone who knows it best.


*All related Sega characters belong to Sega*  
  
I quickly shut the door behind me, hearing the last remnants of the guards' footsteps before I let out my breath. Even with all of my fighting skills I still feared them. It's amazing how even when I commit suicide I want to save myself.  
  
It then occurs to me this room wasn't on the map I had seen before. It was dark, too dark for me to see what was on the walls or the shape of the room. There was a lone light, shining down from the ceiling. Illuminated in the light was a lone figure, sitting on an old wooden chair. From the looks he was an old man, his weathered hair sitting in clumps on his head. It was almost as if he had taken the hair that had fallen out and plopped it back on his head, a futile attempt if that's what he did. Bald in the middle with a few age spots. The figure seemed familiar to me. Intrigued I went to face him, his back being to me the entire time. Anything familiar to me has to do with Maria, I've learned that.  
  
I nearly jumped out of my shoes when I saw the old man's face.  
  
"Doctor Gerald Robotnik?" I exclaimed, mostly in awe, surprise and fear. He was supposed to be dead. What was he doing here, in a G.U.N. base?  
  
The old corpse stirred, lifting up his ancient head and staring at me; glasses glinting off the light making him seem more like the walking dead. In my mind that's what he was. He face was well past wear, the skin so saggy it was a wonder it didn't fall off.  
  
He was still the great scientist that had created me; but he was old. It was a wonder he was still alive.  
  
"S-Shadow?" he rasped, a voice reminding me of dust.  
  
I carefully readied myself, expecting him to be a robot and another trap of G.U.N.  
  
If he was I commended this organization; this whole meeting nearly scaring me into wetting myself.  
  
"Y-Y-you're here," he said in a hoarse whisper. I could swear I saw some dust come out of his mouth.  
  
I walked into the light, slowly in respect. To me this man was a deity, an omnipotent being, my father, God. A surge of pride came to me; meeting my creator at long last. Sadness filled me as well, to see such a great man in a withering form. Yet I was also happy. I had found a family member, a link to my past. I would finally have someone to relate to. I didn't show that to Prof. Gerald. I quickly knelt down to one knee.  
  
"Yes, it is I, Shadow," I said, putting as much grandeur into my voice. He wheezed in reply.  
  
"You've come back to me," he said in hoarse joy, reaching out a trembling hand towards my face. His fingers shook, making the skin flap back and forth on his hands. His arm slowly lengthened, the sound of cracking bones. From where I was I could see them crack.  
  
I let him take his time to touch me. I didn't feel worthy enough to touch him.  
  
When he finally did touch my face it wasn't what I expected. His hand was cold, with only a few remaining traces of warmth. I almost shuddered, the thought of a corpse touching me. Yet I held it in. Even if this was a trap to me this was Professor Gerald. Even men bow to mere pictures of God.  
  
I put my hand on top of his on my face. I felt the warmth in my hand come in contact with his inner cold. I felt my warmth flow through him. Gerald seemed a bit uplifted by the action. It was strange how I had a warmer heart than the man who created me to kill.  
  
At that moment I wanted to jump out and embrace Gerald, throw my hands around his body and cry. I couldn't. He was too fragile for that. Besides, he created me to be strong. I had to be. It's what he would want me to be.  
  
"And all this time, that G.U.N. has been keeping me locked up in here I never thought I would see you alive," he said, a whisper of joy. I smiled at that; the warmth of the smile coming up to me. Never once had I been so happy.  
  
"How are you still alive?" I couldn't help to ask the question. I saw Gerald shift uncomfortably at the question.  
  
"G.U.N. never really killed me," he said, tone coming back to his voice. I could only wonder how long it had been since he last talked. It must be a horror being mute.  
  
"What?" I breathed, making sure for him not to hear.  
  
"They could never do away with a brilliant mind such as myself," he paused to cough and clear his throat. "They just made every record to say that I was put to death. They made me design their technology. But I was too smart for them. I purposely sabotaged my own work, making them not the best that they could be. G.U.N. accepted them as my best work, of course. When I became too old they stuck me down here. I have rotted in this place for the past years."  
  
I could tell some malice in his voice near the end. He reminded me so much of myself. Like father like son.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said remorsefully, feeling the tears well in the corners of my eyes. "But I couldn't fulfill my purpose, I couldn't destroy earth."  
  
Gerald grunted, in what I supposed was anger. "Why not?" came his gruff reply, the joy gone.  
  
I gulped slightly. "I had memories of what Maria had really said, to save the earth. I. . .couldn't do it."  
  
I swallowed my pride and awaited my punishment. To my surprise he said nothing for a moment.  
  
"It's not that surprising," he said, regaining his normal tone. "It was only a matter of time before the memories became sorted out. Maria would never say a thing like that, it pained me to have her intend that when I programmed your memory."  
  
My eyes went wide with shock. So it. . .was all true. Everything. Yet everything was also a lie. I was a lie. Rouge was right. Sonic was right. Maria. . .was wrong. I fell to my knees and sobbed.  
  
Gerald seemed to blink in amusement. "I programmed you to love Maria, that's why you carried out your plan. In the sense of vengeance. I wanted you to get attached to them. However. . .I did not expect you to live after you had fulfilled your purpose. After the world was destroyed you were supposed to die."  
  
The words hit me like the proverbial ton of bricks. It was a wonder I didn't fall to the floor on my face with them on my shoulders. My fall through the atmosphere, was it planned too? I was. . .intended to die? I really was a weapon; a weapon with it's own pride. No wonder I now felt so useless, I had nothing else to live for.  
  
"That is why you suffer now."  
  
I lifted my head up in disbelief, the tears now streaming down my face. I didn't care if he saw them now. He really was the grandfather of Ivo Robotnik. Only a man as cold hearted as this could be family to Robotnik; though his grandson was nothing compared to his own cold heart. I wondered if I was created in Gerald's cold image. No matter how cruel I was, I could never live up to his level of stone.  
  
"You suffer because the memories are withdrawing. With nothing else programmed to do you don't know what to do yourself. So you wander, seeking a purpose. That is why you were supposed to destroy the earth, Shadow. Either that, or you will suffer for the rest of your days."  
  
There was definite malice and severity in his voice. This was my fate, being narrated to me and fed to me. Yet I couldn't accept this. This was it? This was all I had for the rest of my life? That is where it all leads to; where it all ends? There had to be more, just maybe more. Anything but more suffering. There has to be some happiness.  
  
"I didn't program you to last this long," Gerald tried to comfort me, though it only worsened things.  
  
Maria was gone, and I never did know her. She was the happiness in my life, though since she never was in my life did that count? Did my false memories of happiness count as happiness? They had to. They just had to. I have to make them count, though I just can't. I can't. I CAN'T! Why? Why? WHY?  
  
Gerald rubbed my head comfortingly. He was trying to ease my pain. I was a sobbing mass just trembling at his feet, yet he still felt pity for me. He was trying to make me feel better. He couldn't be that cold then, could he? Was he comforting me because he wants me? Does he still want me? Do I have another purpose?  
  
"You know, you were based off of a pet of Maria's," Gerald reminisced. I instantly perked up, staring at his face mesmerized like a child listening to a bedtime story.  
  
"Yes, a little hedgehog named Shadow," he said contentedly. Things began looking up. Maybe my memories were his memories.  
  
"She called him that because he always hid in the shadows," Gerald said, managing a dry chuckle. "He was the only thing she was allowed to take up to Ark, living that is. He was her favorite playmate. Oh, how she loved him."  
  
I smiled at the thought. I was created after something Maria cherished, that she loved, that was her friend. Maybe that explains. . .  
  
"But, he died of old age when Maria was older," the professor said sadly. I closed my eyes in sadness. At least he lived a full life. He probably died happy, knowing a friend like Maria.  
  
"That was why I created you a hedgehog. After the memory of Maria's dear friend. In a way, you were my remnant of Maria. You reminded me so much of her. To me, you really were that hedgehog in her memories. To me you were everything of Maria and Ark, of the happy days. You were my hope of happiness."  
  
I smiled at the thoughts. The professor was gushing about what made him happy, making me happy. Yet I frowned at his last sentence. If I was his hope for happiness, did he want happiness in destruction?  
  
"I'm not the real ultimate life form, am I?" I said sadly. Gerald rubbed the top of my head between my ears, humming slightly. I looked up into his face, and I could see him smiling at me. Was he proud of me? Was I bringing him happiness?  
  
I was. I was bringing him happiness, as was he. It could be like this forever. I could stay in this room. I doubt G.U.N. would notice if I hid here. I could talk to Gerald about Ark, about the real Maria, about the past, about my memories and their true origins. They had to be based off of true things, true events. I knew that Ark raid was a real event. Me and the professor could be happy, together. I'm sure the real Maria would like that.  
  
"You and Maria, would've been very good friends," he said proudly, making me smile proudly. Then, to my horror, he slumped forward and the hand on my forehead went limp. He sagged in his chair, nearly falling off had I not caught him. I grabbed his shoulders before he fell, feeling the little warmth left in him seethe out. His arm hung by his side, swinging like a pendulum.  
  
I closed my eyes to hide away the tears. I carefully put him back into his chair, making sure he wouldn't fall off, before crying myself.  
  
I don't remember crying so hard, or crying at all. I bawled. I screamed. I let out lashes of anguish, of pain. I pounded on the floor, making fist dents.  
  
It was so strange to feel tears. They were so warm, and full of emotion. Yet I wasn't. I was and will always be an empty shell. But then why did I cry so hard and so much? If I was designed to be empty then why was I so warm? Why?  
  
My tears had formed a small puddle by the time my sobbing stopped. I curled into a ball on the floor, only reminding myself that the dead body of my creator was only a few feet away from me. My first real moments of happiness, stolen away by death again. Maria was gone that way, at least that's what I remember.  
  
At least Gerald died happy, or feeling happy. I had brought happiness into his life, just like he had intended me to do. I had fulfilled my purpose to him, at last.  
  
It took all that I had to position him in the chair. I doubt G.U.N. would find him for a few days, but I wanted him to be in an honorable position when he was seen. I leaned his head back, and folded his hands neatly in his lap. It would look like he was slowly awaiting death.  
  
I put a hand to his face, cold ice meeting my glove. I ran it down his cheek, to his mouth. The corners were still upturned in his last smile. I then wrapped my hands around his neck, giving him last warm embrace.  
  
I wonder if Gerald went to hell? After all the bad things he had done it was imminent it was long coming. Yet, he was still a good man, and in his last moments he had shown his heart to one of his own creations. I think he went to heaven. Even if he didn't Maria would help him get up there. They could be together again, and be happy in the place of eternal joys.  
  
I wouldn't want less for either of them.  
  
It pains me, to have the last of my past fade away, yet it renews me. I have no purpose now, but I will find one. Who's to say I can't find another reason to live? I will make Maria and the professor happy. More so, I will finally be able to do one thing that will benefit me the most.  
  
I will concentrate on making myself happy.  
  
*~*  
  
Several months later G.U.N. officers noticed that one of their lifetime prisoners wasn't eating any of his food. When going in to check on him, the officer said the man had no pulse and was expecting death. G.U.N. officials never made it public about Robotnik's death, nor did they put it in the obituaries. The only ceremony they did, was stamp Gerald's file with the 'DECEASED' stamp.  
  
One thing that baffled them was how he was set up. From the way he was positioned his head leaned back into the chair. Yet, if he had died on that chair he would've slumped forward at least the slightest bit. G.U.N. officials never thought of the possibility that someone had positioned him. They never thought of the possibility of breached security.  
  
The only one who knew full well about Gerald's death was the one person there in his last moments of life. Days later, at the Ark memorial, someone inscribed 'Peace at Last' on the stone with the Robotnik family that had perished.  
  
It wasn't long after that Sonic's usual heroic deeds increased twofold. Though Sonic claimed to have done all the extra work, no one could figure out how he could've done so many acts in such little time in so many places. Sonic himself never bothered to explain how, but lay credit to all the fame.  
  
It wasn't until he was old and worn and looking through a few pictures in newspapers went he came to a particular one, one that now hangs in his old room where his grandchildren now sleep. It is a picture of a hedgehog running through the streets stopping a mugger, only a blur in the shot with the headlines 'HEDGEHOG DOES IT AGAIN'  
  
Sonic had long since enhanced it to show the markings of the hedgehog stopping the mugger in the photo, and even took black and red pencil and colored him in. Next to the caption, Sonic made a small ^ mark before the 'HEDGEHOG' in the headlines with the words 'Shadow' scrawled over it. 


End file.
